


Confidence

by heartfeltword



Series: Gridlock Lovin' [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self Confidence Issues, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, first time cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: You enjoyed watching the operators work, their passion and skill amazed you. But Gridlock amazed you in a different way. You found her fascinating and beautiful and you wanted to prove that to her.





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Let's not lie. This is pure smut. 
> 
> It's also my first lesbian smut? So, be easy on me. I just love Gridlock so damn much.

You found yourself on a steady path towards the garage. You knew why but you didn’t want to admit it, not to yourself or anyone you considered a friend. So what if you wanted to watch one of your fellow operators work? They were masters at their craft and you wanted to admire and appreciate it. You spent time watching Sledge bench press more than you weighed. You watched Fuze and Kapkan fight to the death on the sparring mats. You watched Glaz hit targets with perfect accuracy. You watched Mute tinker on his jammers with finesse. You enjoyed it. You enjoyed picking up on everyone’s talents, watching them work when they felt most comfortable.

Gridlock didn’t look up from working under the hood of a vehicle. She might not have even heard you come into the garage. She had some upbeat music playing from her phone on a nearby bench, she was humming and occasionally even singing along, she swayed her hips and tapped her foot to the beat. You watched her, fascinated by her movements. She was unique in your eyes. She was heavier set than the other operators, especially the other females, but you found you wanted to squeeze her thighs and kiss along her stomach. Your fascination with the Australian went a little deeper than just enjoying someone in their prime. You liked her. Really liked her.  
You settled onto the bench near her phone and watched her hum and work in peace. She picked up various wrenches from a nearby toolbox and worked with intense concentration. Gridlock wiped at her forehead, wiping sweat off and smearing oil on. Gridlock paused before going back to work and turned to find you smiling at her. She jumped back immediately and grabbed at her chest like her heart was about to jump out of it. “Crickey! You scared me!”

“Sorry.” You gave her a shy smile.

“Whatcha doing?” She asked as she went back to her tinkering.

“Nothing much, am I bothering you?” You liked to double check before watching someone as closely as you did.

“Nah, you’re alright.” Gridlock didn’t seem phased as she bent over the car giving you a lovely view of her ass. She was honestly probably used to it with Mozzie hovering around like his mosquito namesake. The smaller Aussie was off with his wife in their new flat and hadn’t been around base much. You hadn’t had the opportunity to watch him yet. 

“What are you working on?” You asked.

“Huh? Oh,” Gridlock looked up and smiled at you before going into some long winded explanation about some piece being broken and being hard to reach. It went over your head but you enjoyed her passion and her accent as she spoke. She paused, looking back up from her work, “Sorry, got carried away.”

“You’re fine.” In more ways than one.

Gridlock smiled, it went to her eyes making them twinkle. You enjoyed her smiling, a true honest smile. It didn’t last before she gave her attention back to the vehicle. You didn’t mind the silence as she worked, the noise of her music and of her clanking metal on metal. Gridlock asked little questions as she worked; where you were from, how you joined Team Rainbow, what you did for fun. You answered her truthfully, except on the last one, you didn’t want her to know that for fun you liked watching the others work. Gridlock talked a little about herself; answering the questions she’d asked you. She was friendly and easy going and you enjoyed her company completely. It felt like more than just watching someone work in their prime. It felt like more than just watching someone because you liked them. No, you enjoyed every aspect of watching Gridlock work.

Gridlock was staring at you, her intense green eyes boring into your soul, and she had a single eyebrow quirked in your direction.

“Uh?” You worried you’d said something out loud giving yourself away.

Gridlock smiled and your worried dissipated. “I asked if you wanted anything to drink.”

“Oh, I, uh.” She threw you off your game. Drink? Together?

She laughed, “I meant water, mate!”

You felt your face heat up. “I know!” You blurted out but it was lame and only made Gridlock grin at you. “I would, uh, love some water.” To cool your flushed face.

Gridlock smiled as she wiped her hands on a dirty rag that she kept tucked into her back pocket. She tucked the rag back as she walked to a small cooler next to you. She popped it open and took out two water bottles and handed one to you. Your fingers grazed hers as you took the bottle from her. She smiled, watching you, as you unscrewed the top and drank greedily. The water was cool and refreshing; putting you back into the zone. You noticed Gridlock watching you before she opened her bottle and took a long gulp from it.

“So, tell me.” Gridlock leaned on the bench beside you, casting a sly smile up at you, “what made you pick me to watch today?”

“Hm?” You hummed, quirking an eyebrow at her before taking another drink of water.

“You ain’t fooling anyone, love.” Shit. “You like watching people work. I’ve noticed you watching others. You spent all afternoon watching Valkyrie work out one day. And I heard you listened to Twitch’s entire explanation about that lil drone of hers.” Gridlock was more observant than you gave her credit for her. You made a note of her noticing your habits.

“And?” You shrugged it off, playing it cool.

“So, why me? I ain’t doing nothin’ fancy or showy, just workin’.” And that was exactly why you were watching her. That’s what you enjoyed. “I ain’t nothing fancy.” She stood up and looked at you.

“Because, I think this is fascinating.” You gestured to the vehicle. “Besides,” You smiled at her before lowering your voice, “I’ll let you in on a little secret.”

Gridlock quirked an eyebrow and moved closer to you to hear you better.

“I enjoy watching people work on what they’re passionate about. Everyone here is a master at something and I want to admire that skill.” You took a second to look over Gridlock’s face. Her strong features, her sharp eyes, her lips pulling into a smile. “You enjoy this,” you nodded towards the vehicle but didn’t look away from Gridlock, “and when you work, you look…” You searched for the right word. She looked beautiful and focused and determined. “You look good, content.”

Gridlock smiled, her eyes started searching your face. You could feel the tension start to rise in the air between you. She moved to stand in front of you, she dared to rest her hand right next to your thigh on the bench. You smiled, surprised by her boldness.

“So, why me?” She asked again, but her voice was lower this time, dangerous.

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“You could be flirting with literally anyone in this base and you pick me, why? I’m nothing special.” She stepped back and gestured to herself, her cheeks a little red, her eyes looking anywhere but your face.

“Your lack of confidence is startling, Gridlock.” She looked back at you and you held her gaze. “You’re stunning.”

She was on you in a second, two quick steps and she was between your knees with her hands buried into your hair pulling you close. But she hesitated when you were inches apart. “Are you sure? Is this what you want?” Her breath was hot against your face, you forgot how to breathe for a moment.

“Yes, please.” You whispered, your hands grabbing her sides and pulling her closer. You hooked a leg behind her and locked her close to you.

Your lips crashed together. Gridlock tasted metallic and like grease but you found you didn’t care as she pulled you closer, dragging you to the edge of the bench. Despite the initial rush Gridlock was surprisingly gentle as she kissed you. Her hand still buried in your hair scratched your scalp ever so slightly while her hand on your hip was kneading the flesh. You held her close, a hand sliding into her short hair while the other gripped the side of her tee shirt. Gridlock was slow as she kissed you. She broke after a moment and looked you over, her lips were already getting puffy and red, her eyes dilating, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

“You’re sure? Me?” Gridlock asked again.

“Why do you think so little of yourself, Gridlock?” You asked as you ran your fingers through her hair. “I think you’re the most beautiful person here.”

She scoffed and opened her mouth to retort but you kissed her quickly.

“I must admit something though,” You whispered. Her face falling for a second didn’t go unnoticed so you kissed her once again. “I’ve never been with another woman before.”

Gridlock leaned back to blink at you. “Never? And you picked me?”

“Gridl-”

“Tori.”

“Tori! Please!” You pulled her back towards you. “I want you, what is it gonna take for me to get you to understand that?”

“Kiss me again.” Her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

You did, pulling Gridlock back to you. You locked both your legs behind her, trapping her against you as you kissed. Her lips were so soft against yours. You broke the kiss and, despite Gridlock’s protest, you started to kiss her cheeks and down her throat. She tilted her head back and bared her throat for you. You nipped at her flesh, never hard enough to leave a mark, but she squirmed under you nonetheless.

“You sure you’ve never done this before?” Gridlock was a little breathless but you could hear the amusement in her voice.

“I never said I was a virgin,” you murmured as you sucked on her collarbone, “just never with a woman.” You drew back, earning a small whine from Gridlock, “But I’m not dumb, I know what feels good for me, so,” you let your hands trailed down her side to knead her ass, “I have a decent idea of what to do.”

Gridlock laughed and kissed you again. She lead this time, soft kisses across your jaw and down your neck. You bared your throat for her and she placed a long kiss right on your pulse point. She stroked your hair, her thumb rubbing against your hairline right at your temple. She was soft and gentle and you found you enjoyed it immensely. Everything prior had been rushed and in the heat of the moment and rather rough compared to this. Her hand on your hip worked under your shirt to touch your skin. You couldn’t help but jolt at her cool hands but she chuckled against your throat.

“We should probably take this somewhere else huh?” Gridlock murmured.

You whined, squeezing your legs to pull her closer. “But Tori.” You liked this position, you liked having your legs wrapped around her, feeling her muscles beneath you. You were worried if you left your little safe haven someone would need one of you or she’d back out because she didn’t have the confidence to believe you.

“Love,” She whined back. “I can’t eat you out here without worrying you’re gonna get hurt by something on the bench.” Your whole body shuddered at the idea of Gridlock eating you out, you wanted that more than anything right now. “You like that idea, love?” She smirked at you. “I’ll tell you my own little secret,” she leaned in until she was right against your ear, “I _love_ eating pussy and I have been dreaming about yours.” Her sudden vulgarity was startling and arousing. Your mouth went dry and you couldn’t stop the low moan that escaped you. “C’mon, let’s go. I think I can wait a lil longer.”

Gridlock grabbed under your knees and squeezed. You released her and she helped you down from the table, her hands lingering against your hips, sliding under your shirt to graze your skin. Suddenly you felt out of your element, stumbling after Gridlock as she kissed you senseless. You were used to being in control, deciding who and when and where but then again you had always picked men who delighted in having a young thing taking control and being forward with their needs. No, Gridlock taking control and being so blunt was startling and, wow, you didn’t know if you could get any wetter.

Gridlock didn’t hesitate to lead you down the halls to her own dorm room. The rooms were set up in fours with a small common area nobody used and a small private bathroom. The rooms were small, barely big enough for the bed and a dresser, but you didn't care. You didn’t need much more than that. Gridlock was kissing you before she even got into her private room, she backed you into the door and opened it around you, her hands gliding over your ass as she moved. You almost fell over as the door’s support was suddenly removed but Gridlock gripped your hips and held you close. She kissed you a little more fiercely as she walked you backwards into her room. You were overwhelmed by her smell as you entered her room; grease and metal and something sweet.

Gridlock kicked the door closed behind you before she backed you up further into the room. You trusted her and went willingly, happy to kiss her and feel her strong arms around you. You felt something firm behind your legs causing you to stop. Gridlock crowded against you and grabbed your waist. She effortlessly lifted you up and set you on her desk, her strength overwhelmed you and you deepened the kiss searching for more. She could move you like you weighed nothing. You locked your legs behind her again and drew her close as you kissed her like your life depended on it.

“Now someone’s needy.” Gridlock broke the kiss to tease you.

You didn’t answer, just grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her back for another kiss. You could kiss her all day if she let you. Gridlock had other plans though. She started trailing her hands over your body. It didn’t take long before her hands were up under your shirt, hiking it up as she felt your skin.

“You’re so soft,” Gridlock murmured against your throat.

You laughed a little nervously. She felt up your sides to knead your breasts through your bra. You couldn’t stop yourself from sighing and leaning into her, she wasn’t rough but she wasn’t ghosting her hands over your flesh either, it was perfect. It was driving you wild. You dragged her back to you so you could kiss again. Slow and gentle again because you had all the time in the world.

Gridlock slowly eased your shirt over your shoulders and looked over your bra. “Beautiful.” She whispered, toying with the lace covering your breasts.

“Thank you.” You whispered back. You spent good money on your bras and nobody seemed to ever notice. Leave it to the sweetest woman alive to take note of such a small detail. Gridlock played with the lace and fabric, kneading your breasts for a minute before she unclipped your bra with ease. Leave it to a woman to know how to get a bra off in a second flat.

Gridlock eased the bra down your shoulders, slowly revealing your breasts. You felt nervous as she stared. Her hand trailed up your side before cupping your breasts, her thumbs rolled over your nipples tantalizingly slow. You arched into her touch and felt your eyes flutter close. “You really are beautiful.”

“Have you looked in the mirror lately?” You teased as you started working Gridlock’s shirt out of her pants.

She rolled her eyes at you but didn’t say anything as you worked her shirt up her chest. She hesitated, tensing momentarily.

“Tori,” You stopped and pulled her close to you to kiss her.

Her hesitation melted and she kissed you back. She didn’t tense when you tried removing her shirt again. She broke the kiss long enough for you to pull her shirt over her head. You didn’t see where it landed as you touched her bare flesh. She was thick and strong and so warm under your hands. You trailed your hands up her stomach to knead her breasts. No bra. No sports bra even. You made note of it for later. Her nipples hardened as you thumbed them. She whined a little against your neck as she placed kisses there.

You spent forever just touching one another, thumbing nipples, fingers dancing down one another sides. You’d be content with this forever. Just being with Gridlock was enough for you. She kissed you gently, her hand tangling in your hair, her other hand kneading your thighs still wrapped around her waist. You kissed until you were breathless and even then Gridlock still kissed down your throat. You liked pulling her close and feeling your skin against hers.

“More, please.” You whispered.

“Yea?”

When you nodded she gave you another searing kiss before she trailed kisses down your throat to your chest. She lapped at your nipple, tongue flicking the tip just so to make your back arch. You moaned, dragging your hand against her scalp. Her hands slid down between you to rub against your crotch through your pants. You could feel how wet you were. With her mouth still securely wrapped around your nipple she started undoing your belt and pants. She slid a hand into your panties and reached down. You bucked against her fingers that played with your lips gently. It almost tickled as she just felt you. You whimpered against her, holding her head close to your chest as you wanted this to go on forever while simultaneously wanting more.

“Tori.” You moaned her name as she slid her fingers through your folds, dipping into your core. She took a second to readjust her hand, you were vaguely aware that it must be a little comfortable with the angle and the confines of your panties, but when her finger circled your clit you lost your train of thought. You moaned slowly, drawing out the noise as Gridlock teased your clit. She was precise and gentle, just enough pressure to make you twitch but not enough to give you any real pleasure or satisfaction.

“Will you strip for me?” Gridlock whispered.

“Yes.” You breathed.

She stepped back long enough for you to slide off the desk. You set your foot on her chair and bent to untie your shoes, you made sure to give her a view of your ass as you did so. She hummed and groped your ass as you worked on getting undressed, clearly appreciating the show. Once your shoes and socks were off and kicked into the distance you started at Gridlock as you eased your pants and panties down your hips. She watched you, her eyes lidded, licking her lips. You wiggled your hips slowly as you undressed. You bent again to ease the pants off your legs but Gridlock kept her hands to herself for a moment. When you finished with your show the older woman grabbed your hips and hoisted you back onto the desk. God you’d never get tired of that. You ran your hands up her arms as she just held you and looked at you with a soft smile, rubbing circles into your hips.

“I can’t wait any longer.” She had a playful smirk gracing her face before she pulled you in for a kiss. She pulled you to the edge of the desk and dropped to her knees between your legs. A shudder of anticipation went through you as she kissed your thighs. You watched her, fascinated as she kissed and licked the insides of your thighs, holding you with care. “You’re so wet, love.”

You squirmed a little under her gaze. She kissed just above your mound and locked eyes with you. She kept your gaze as she kissed down your pussy. Her tongue swiped up through your lips and you swear her eyes rolled back before they closed. You hadn’t been expecting much, oral had never felt all that great before but dear God were you wrong. Gridlock dove her tongue into your pussy, it was wet and soft and warm as hell. She licked long broad strokes against you, you twitched under the sensation. When she turned her attention to your clit you couldn’t help but grab her head, she switched between broad licks to quick little flicking. She moaned against your flesh, seeming to enjoy it just as much as you did. You closed your eyes and felt a finger joining Gridlock’s talented tongue. She slicked it up, not that it was hard to do, and slid it into you without any resistance. You moaned, unable to stop the noise, because how long had it been? 

Gridlock drew back to catch her breath as she added a second finger. She watched her fingers dive in and out of your pussy with a strange fascination. You watched her, enjoying how she was looking at you. She glanced up and when she saw you looking at her she smiled and dove her fingers into you and cocked them a little. You saw stars, throwing your head back and moaning because what the fuck was that? Was that the mysterious g-spot you’d heard of?

Gridlock laughed before placing a wet kiss to your thigh. “Good?”

“Again!” You gripped her hair a little tighter than you should have but the Aussie didn’t mind as she cocked her fingers again and stroked the spot that was making you see stars. Your whole body twitched. You were vaguely aware that Gridlock was watching you as she changed her pace, long slow thrusts to quickly rubbing that spot. You didn’t care you just threw your head back and moaned.

When you felt Gridlock’s tongue on your clit again you almost screamed. You bent over her, holding her close as you panted for breath. Gridlock lapped at your clit and curled her fingers into you. She didn’t seem to mind as you clutched at her head and whimpered. You could feel your orgasm starting to approach, the tightness in your belly coiling up. Gridlock paused for a minute and backed away to look at you.

“Too much?” She asked. Her face was wet with your juices as she licked her lips.

“No. Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Please.” You moaned.

She smirked and kissed your thigh again before her thumb was on your clit. Rolling the sensitive nub under her thumb was sending you towards the edge. You could feel the heat starting to pool low. She dragged her fingers over your g-spot and you whimpered.

“You gonna come for me?” She whispered, kissing your thigh again.

“Soon.” You told her, rolling your hips to meet her fingers.

“Tell me when, love.” Gridlock smiled up at you before she kissed your clit again. She sucked on the nub and flicked her tongue against it. She worked you up and up and up. Her fingers curling so nice against your walls. She stroked you, licked your clit, and rolled her thumb against your clit. It didn’t take long, she started moaning against you, like she was eating her last meal. The vibrations added to the sensation.

“Oh, oh Tori,” You started to babble as your orgasm started creeping up on you. Gridlock ate you out with even more determination, groaning against your sensitive flesh as she brought you closer and closer. Your orgasm coiled up, getting tighter and hotter. “Fuck, fuck, _oh_ Tori.”

She didn’t stop; burying her face into you, flicking her tongue on your clit and suddenly-

“Tori!” You screamed her name as your orgasm crested. It was one of the most intense you’d ever had; bucking against Gridlock’s mouth, whole body twitching and writhing as the feeling washed over you. The Aussie eased her ministrations to help drag out your orgasm. It finally rode its course leaving you breathless. You didn’t notice you had grabbed onto Gridlock’s head, holding her close as you came down from your high. When you finally released her, Gridlock leaned back and beamed up at you. Her face was soaked and she made a show of drawing her fingers from you and sliding them into her mouth.

You had no idea what you were doing when you grabbed her shoulders and drew her to her feet. She smiled at you as you slid off the dresser to kiss her. You didn’t care that you could taste yourself on her lips. You just needed to kiss her because wow you’d never had an orgasm that good before.

“Good?” She teased when you finally stopped kissing her.

“Oh, fuck.” You whispered.

She laughed and held you against her. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I wanna make you feel good.” You told her. You needed to reciprocate somehow because _fuck_.

“Oh, you do, baby.” Gridlock pushed a lock of hair out of your face, smiling gently at you.

“No.” You told her firmly before you started pushing her backwards towards her bed. She allowed herself to be guided by you. She settled at the head of her bed, with her back against the wall as you crawled between her thighs. You made quick work of her pants and boots and threw all the offending clothing away. Gridlock watched you as you looked over her body. You ran your hands up and down her thick thighs, feeling the muscle and power just below the surface. You ran your hands higher and higher to her awaiting pussy. You’d only ever touched yourself but figured if it felt good for you it probably felt good for her too.

“Don’t be nervous.” Gridlock whispered. “I’ll let ya know if something is too much.”

You nodded and leaned forward to kiss her. She was gentle, holding the back of your head and just resting her lips against yours. She gave you the confidence to start kissing down her body. You placed a few kisses and licks to her nipples, enjoying her exaggerated moans. She was trying to encourage you and keep your confidence up. You appreciated it. You licked at her nipples like you liked, like she had done, and Gridlock sighed. You stayed there for a little bit, enjoying feeling her nipples under your tongue and her soft moans in your ears. You were gathering the confidence to continue. You’d never been with a girl but you knew what felt good for you and you’d be damned if you let your inexperience stop you from making Gridlock feel good.

You carefully brought a hand to her awaiting pussy, she’d spread her legs just for you, giving you room to touch her. She moaned as you slid your fingers through her folds. She was wet, coating your fingers with her slick.

“You did that.” Gridlock’s voice was thick as she watched you.

You turned her on this much? Made her this wet? For you?

You pressed a quick kiss to her lips before you dropped between her legs. You wanted to make her feel good. You wanted to make her cry out and moan your name. You tensed when you came face to face with her pussy. It reminded you of the first time you’d sucked a dick but at least now you had an idea of what felt good. You slid a finger through her folds and thumbed her clit. She rolled her hips a little and whined. You drew your finger back and sucked on it. The taste was unfamiliar but it wasn’t bad. You glanced up at Gridlock, she was watching you with a small smirk. You eased a finger into her pussy, her smile grew as you found no resistance pushing it right in to your knuckles. You curled your finger like she’d done earlier but you were just feeling the silky muscle contracting around your finger.You had no idea what you were looking for to make her see those stars you saw.

“You can add another.”

You nodded and added a second. Gridlock hummed, rolling her hips again. You leaned down and licked at her clit. It didn’t taste bad and the more you licked at her clit the more you found you enjoyed it. You licked at the sensitive nub and tried to suck on it. Gridlock moaned loudly, you weren’t sure if it was exaggerated or not. You tried to find a balance between fingering her pussy and licking at her clit but it was unfamiliar and you kept losing the little rhythm you had started. Gridlock moaned and ran a hand through your hair.

“You’re doing so good.” She praised you, urging you to continue.

You settled for finding a rhythm for sliding your fingers into Gridlock, you tried curling your fingers and pressing against her walls. Her hips bucked and she moaned a deep, throaty sound.

“Oh, fuck.”

You repeated the motion and got the same throaty moan. You made note of your placement and movements. Committing it to memory. You kept it going, Gridlock’s grip getting tighter on your hair whether she meant it or not. You licked a long broad stroke against her clit and Gridlock’s moan was music to your ears.

“Again,” She begged.

You obeyed. She bucked against you, grinding against your face. It was a little suffocating but in a good way. Her scent was intoxicating to you. You flicked your tongue over her clit and pressed on her walls at the same time.

“Oh, love, keep going, I’m close.”

Urged on by the idea of making her cum you buried your face deeper into her. Longer, broader strokes of your tongue and your fingers. Gridlock was breathless above you, panting and gasping and you knew she was getting close. Her walls were fluttering around your fingers before-

“Fuck!” Gridlock cried out.

Her body tensed before it started to spasm, contracting around your fingers, squeezing them so tight you thought she’d crush them. You licked at her clit, gently easing her down from her orgasm. Once her body had stopped convulsing you eased your fingers out of her and looked up. She looked stunning, her eyes half closed, a lazy smile on her face, looking completely satisfied. 

You kissed her thigh and worked your way up towards her. She wrapped you in her arms and pulled you to her chest. She planted a kiss to your forehead and sighed deeply.

“Was that ok?” You asked as you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand.

“Better than ok, love, honestly.” She made a point to grab your chin and force you to look at her so you knew she was serious. You still had your doubts it was as good as she had made it seem but she seemed happy so you let it slide.

For a while the two of you snuggled, you leaning up against Gridlock’s chest as she held you in her arms. You were content. You knew you’d want to watch Gridlock work again, unravel you with her fingers again. You wanted to try your own fingers at unraveling her again.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Gridlock asked gently, her voice almost hesitant, like you would leave at any moment because you got what you were after.

“Please.” You turned in her arms to look at her. “Can I have seconds later?”

She laughed and kissed your forehead. “Yes, love, only if I can too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a strength kink apparently. Oops.
> 
> Oh, also, follow me on Twitter (@HeartfeltWrites) because I babble about my fics and post blurbs there.


End file.
